The Killer Diaries
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has struck and the town of Mystic Falls has been taken over by the walking dead. Our beloved vampires are trapped in the middle of it until a cop, a crossbow carrying hunter and more survivors come to town to help take down the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies (in Joseph Morgan's voice) heehee! Okay so I'm a fan of both this show and The Walking Dead, and I'm sure people have wrote their own TVD/TWD stories so I decided to write one of my own. :) This story takes place the day after Elena's 18th birthday. I know on the show Stefan was the ripper and gone with Klaus on her birthday but in this story he's not the ripper and still with Elena. Don't worry, the major characters will be on this show, along with TWD characters too. They'll show up later on. Oh, and also this universe will be just like TWD universe, where zombies never existed until the zombie apocalypse struck. So I'm hoping you all will love this!**

* * *

"_Elena, wake up! You got to wake up!"_

Elena could faintly hear the sound of her brother's voice calling at her. He had fear in his voice she could tell. She forced herself to open her eyes so she could find out what was going on. Her head was pounding. She knew she had a hangover from last night when her friends took her out to celebrate her birthday.

"Ugh what's going on?" she groaned. She rubbed the side of her temples.

"Finally you're awake!" Caroline yelled at her.

"Caroline, you don't have to yell. I'm sitting right next to you."

Elena found herself back in her house laying on the couch. The last thing she remembered was dancing with her friends and Stefan at the club and taking multiple rounds of shots, even though she was still underage. Stefan had compelled the waitresses to give them all the liquor they wanted.

But then she noticed that the windows were boarded up and covered with blankets. The TV wasn't on. Candles were lit. There was no lights on. It was an eerie silence in the house.

"Elena, something bad has happened," Bonnie told her grimly.

Elena raised a concerned eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Bon? Is somebody hurt? And where's Alaric?" Alaric knew they were all going out last night. He just expected them to be safe.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her guardian/history teacher/vampire hunter come down the stairs with an armful of blankets.

"Did you tell her?" Alaric asked the group.

"Tell me what?" Elena was asking worriedly now.

Jeremy let out deep breathe. "Come over here." Jeremy took her to the window. It was boarded up but there was just barely a hole big enough for them to look out through. "See for yourself."

Elena peeked through the hole. Outside she saw her neighbors just walking around in no direction. Something wasn't right about them. They looked extremely pale, almost grayish actually. And their clothes and faces were covered in what looked like blood. The street was littered with clothing, children toys and other items. The yards had furniture tossed over them. There was even a car turned on its backside with the doors wide open. It looked like a tornado had came to town.

"What happened?" Elena asked. "What's wrong with everybody? Why are they just walking around?"

"We don't know exactly what happened to the neighbors or how it happened, all we know is they eat on flesh," Alaric said.

Elena whipped her head around at him with a disgusted look on her face. "What?! They eat flesh? Like human flesh?"

"Human flesh. Animal flesh. If it moves they eat it."

Elena felt the urge to vomit when Alaric said that. "What all happened last night?"

Stefan walked over to her. "After you passed out from all the shots the cops ran into the club ordering everybody to get out immediately. They didn't have time to explain they just ordered everybody to get home. I picked you up and we all ran out. There was people attacking..._eating_ on people. Cops were shooting at them. But it didn't do much good. It looked like the only way you could kill them was by shooting them in the head. Lots of people were attacked. We all got into Matt's truck and got back to your house immediately."

Elena just stared at him with her jaw hanging. She couldn't believe all this has happened. "Does the TV not work? Or the radio? Cell phones?"

"No. It's all just static," Alaric told her. "And there's no cell reception."

"It's like the end of the world literally happened last night," said Jeremy.

Elena looked around to check who all was present. There was Jeremy, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline. "Where's Damon?"

"He should be at the house," Stefan answered her. "I hope so, at least. He knew we we're going out last night."

Suddenly there was a knock on the back door. Alaric grabbed a knife and peeked out the window. He breathed a sigh of relief to just see Damon.

"It's like something straight out of a horror movie," said Damon. "You got these walkers just stumbling around. And then when they see something move they go chasing after you trying to take a bite out of you."

"Walkers?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. All they're doing is walking so might as well just call them walkers."

"How bad does the town look?" Matt asked.

"Oh, dude, there's so many walkers around it'd be hard to get by them without getting noticed. I had to speed run over here. They were coming after me! Granted they're nowhere near as fast as a vampire though."

"What about around our house?" Stefan asked him. "Are there any walkers there?"

"Nope. They're all just mainly in town. It's actually safer at our house."

"That's where we need to be then," Elena said.

"Elena, it's too dangerous just for us humans to get out there," Alaric told her.

"We can ride in my truck," Matt told him. "We'll just hurry up and load some stuff in my truck bed and drive to Stefan and Damon's."

"Yeah but we don't want to lead the walkers there though," Alaric told him.

"Guys, I need to check on my mom," said Caroline. "I'm a vampire too. I can dash to my house real fast to see if she's there." Everybody had a concerned look on their faces but they knew it was Caroline's mom. And maybe Sheriff Forbes knew what was going on.

"Be careful," Alaric told her. "If you find her bring her back her."

Caroline nodded. "I'll be back soon." She went out the back door and took off at vampire speed.

"I need to know where my dad is," said Bonnie. "I can't leave him behind."

"We'll go find him," Damon told her. Everybody looked surprised at Damon. He was actually offering to help. "Just hop on my back and we'll go to your house."

"You two be careful," Stefan told them.

"Don't worry. I won't let nothing happen to Witchy." Bonnie slapped him across the head for that before she got on his back and they both took off.

"This is really starting to get scary," Elena cried.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, we're gonna get all your stuff together and as soon as everybody else gets back we're all going to my house. We'll be safe there. And hopefully we can find out more on what exactly is going on."

Elena felt better knowing she had Stefan, her friends and family. Her, Jeremy and Alaric went upstairs to get some stuff together. Matt and Stefan packed a few boxes of food, water and emergency equipment. Suddenly the back door flew open and in stepped Damon and Bonnie.

"Did you find him?" Stefan asked.

"No," said Bonnie. "But I could tell someone had been in my house. There was blood."

Stefan and Matt were afraid to ask anymore questions. "We'll find him," Stefan assured her.

"Caroline's gonna have to hurry up," said Damon. "It's gonna be hard getting through all them walkers."

"Just give her some more time, Damon," Stefan told him. "This is her mom we're talking about."

"I understand that. But you don't understand how bad it's getting outside. If she's not here in the next 10 minutes we need to just all go on."

"Damon-"

"-He's right, Stefan," said Bonnie. Stefan and Matt looked at Bonnie in shock. "Look, I know it sounds crazy for me to be siding with Damon but he is right. It's gonna be hard getting through all them walkers. Caroline will know where we're at if she doesn't find us here."

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair. But just then the back door opened and in walked Caroline. She had been crying. Bonnie ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Care, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked her.

"I don't know where my mom is. She wasn't at the house. I could tell she hadn't been there all night. I wanna check the police station but it's getting bad out there."

Elena, Alaric and Jeremy came downstairs with suitcases in hands. "Did you find your parents?" Elena asked her friends. They both shook their heads. Elena gave them both a reassuring hug.

"Elena, we need to go by the police station," Caroline told her. "My mom might be there."

"Let's get all this stuff loaded in the truck first," said Alaric. "Then we'll go by the police station."

Everybody went out the back door. They had to be very quiet sneaking to the truck so they wouldn't draw the walkers attentions. But then Jeremy sneezed that got one walker's attention. He was a middle aged man that had lived down the street from the Gilberts before he turned.

"Oh my God, he's coming!" Caroline shrieked.

Matt picked up a crowbar laying on the ground and stabbed the walker right through the head, killing him instantly. This starting drawing the other walkers to the group.

"Time to go!" Damon yelled. Matt and Alaric got in the front while Caroline, Bonnie and Elena got in the back. Stefan, Damon and Jeremy hopped in the truck bed. "Haha! Try and eat us now!" Damon yelled at the walkers.

Matt drove to the police station dodging walkers, cars and other things along the way. When he pulled up to the police station Caroline jumped out of the truck.

"Caroline, let Stefan and Damon go in with you. Jeremy, you get inside the truck," Alaric yelled out the window.

"And take this." Matt handed Caroline the crowbar.

The 3 vampires entered the police station. The lights above were flickering like out of a horror movie. Papers, chairs and desks were thrown all over the place.

"Mom!" Caroline called. "It's Caroline!"

"Don't yell!" Damon gritted through his teeth. "Do you wanna get us killed?"

"Shut up, Damon! Mom! Where are you? Is anybody even here?" Nobody answered.

Stefan came across a rack of untouched guns hanging on the wall. "These might come in handy. Damon, help me get these." The boys collected all the guns and ammo while Caroline continued searching.

"Mom?" Her voice had done got quiet. She knew her mother wasn't there. "Where are you?"

Stefan put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her. But right now we need to get out of here." Caroline nodded and followed him and Damon out the door. But before they exited they heard the sound of a walker behind them.

Caroline was scared to know if it was her mom. Luckily it wasn't, but it was an officer. He had a big chunk of meat bitten out of his right shoulder. He walked towards vampires with his arms outstretched. Damon took the crowbar out of Caroline's hand and stabbed the walker in the head with it.

"That's how you get it done," Damon smirked. "Now let's get the hell out of here." The three vampires got back into Matt's truck and they all headed towards the Salvatore house.

* * *

**Voila! The first chapter! I hope you all like it so far *keeping fingers crossed* Feel free to state what you would like to see in this story, if you'd like to see anybody turned into a walker. Until next time..**


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaus Mikaelson was standing out on the balcony of his mansion with a glass of scotch in his hand overlooking the walkers in the woods stumbling around trying to find something to eat. His older brother Elijah came out standing next to him.

"Elijah, what in the bloody hell is this? What is wrong with these people?"

"I haven't a clue, brother. These aren't humans anymore though. I smell death off of them."

"They aren't vampires, that's for sure. But if they aren't vampires what could they possibly be?"

"My cell phone has no reception. Neither does Rebekah's or Kol's. What about yours?"

"I checked. Mine doesn't either. I also noticed none of the television channels will not pick up anything. It's all static."

"I noticed that too. Something isn't right here."

Klaus and Elijah both suddenly heard what sounded like a teenage girl screaming. She wasn't far from the Mikaelson Manor they could tell. They spotted her. She was running away from something or someone.

"Someone please help me!" she screamed. Elijah jumped down from the balcony suddenly and sped towards the girl. She ran right into his arms. "Help me please?" she begged. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Elijah asked the terrified girl.

"Those things," she trembled pointing towards the walkers.

For the first time Elijah got an upfront look of the walkers. It was nothing he had ever seen in his 1,000 years alive. "Oh my God," he gasped. He picked up the girl bridal style. "Hold on tight," he told her. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck while he used his vampire speed to run back to the mansion. He jumped back up to the balcony. Klaus was still standing there with his scotch.

"So what's going on?" Klaus asked him.

"Get inside. Now," Elijah ordered him. Klaus followed behind him. Elijah let the girl down on her feet. She was trembling so bad he had to make her stand still.

"Thank you for saving me," she told him. "But how were you running so fast?"

"You're welcome, dear. And that's not important right now. What's your name, child?"

"It's April. April Young."

"Hello, April." He shook her hand. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson. This is my brother Niklaus."

"Just call me Klaus," Klaus told her taking a drink of his scotch.

"My siblings Rebekah and Kol shall join us soon. But April, tell me what is going on? What are those things you were running away from?"

"I-I don't know exactly," she stuttered. "The town is overrun by those things. If you hadn't saved me I would've been ate for sure."

"Ate?" Elijah questioned. Klaus now had his attention focused on April.

"Yeah. These things, they eat people. They eat on flesh. And if they bite you you'll turn into one of them." April looked like she wanted to cry. "They got my parents." By then tears were rolling down her cheeks. "So I ran. And I ran. I haven't ate or barely slept."

Elijah felt sympathy for the girl. "Take a hot shower. We'll fix you something to eat. Then you can rest. You'll be safe here." He smiled at her letting her know that she was safe.

"I don't have nothing clean to change into."

"You can borrow something from Rebekah. I'll go find her right now." Elijah went to search for his sister. Klaus decided to join Elijah too. They found Rebekah and Kol in the living room. Rebekah stared out the window while Kol was laid back on the couch.

"Elijah, Nik, why are those humans just walking around like that?" Rebekah asked them.

"Those aren't humans anymore, Rebekah, dear," Elijah told her. "I rescued a girl that was running away from them. She's upstairs right now. She said they eat on flesh."

"What?" Rebekah had a look of disgust on her face.

Kol lifted himself up front the couch. "Are they vampires?"

"No, Kol, they aren't," Klaus answered him.

"These things are nothing like vampires," said Elijah. "Their skin is gray, like death. And they smell like they're...rotting." The other Mikaelsons looked disgusted. "The girl said if they bite you you'll into one of them."

April made her way downstairs into the living room. All eyes locked on her, Kol's especially.

"Rebekah, Kol, this is April Young. She's the girl I saved. She hasn't ate or slept so she's going to be staying here. Rebekah, let her borrow some of your clothes to wear. Show her where she'll sleep tonight." Rebekah nodded at her brother and led April back upstairs.

"She's quite a beauty," Kol told his brothers.

"Kol, I seriously doubt the human girl wants you to come onto her," Klaus told him.

"What? I was just saying she's pretty. Is there a crime against that?"

"In your case? Yes." Kol just rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Enough childish play out of you two," Elijah told them both. "We have more important matters that need tending to. We need to learn more about this outbreak."

Kol rubbed his chin. "What do you suppose the Salvatores know about this?" he asked. "They have that witch on their side. She might know something."

"Good point," Klaus told him. "Kol, you and I will make a quick trip to the Salvatore home. We'll interrogate the witch."

"You two haven't seen the faces of these creatures," said Elijah. "It's literally looking at death in the face. And if humans can turn into one of those if they get bit what could possibly happen to a vampire?" Klaus and Kol didn't have an answer for him. "You both must be careful out there."

"Relax, Elijah, we always are," Klaus told him wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder. "We'll just dodge them."

"Yeah. And I'm sure these things aren't hard to kill," Kol said. "Just one quick chop to the head and it's over."

Elijah wanted to trust his brothers, but this was Klaus and Kol. Anything could happen when it came to these two.

* * *

"I can't believe he thinks we're childish," Kol said to Klaus. They were driving towards the Salvatore boarding house.

"You and Rebekah are really the childish ones," Klaus told him.

"Well Elijah said you was being pretty childish yourself. If you hadn't made your snarky remark towards me looking at April Elijah never would have said anything."

"Oh come on, Kol, like the girl would want anything to do with you anyway."

"And you think Caroline wants anything to do with you?" Klaus turned at Kol and gave him a death glare. "Did I strike a nerve, brother?" He smirked at him. Klaus was fixing to say something back until the windshield came into contact with something.

"What the bloody hell?!" Klaus said to himself.

"Great going, Nik, you hit someone."

"Shut up!" Klaus stepped out of the vehicle to see what he hit. "What in the hell?"

Kol got out of the vehicle to see himself what Klaus hit. "So, Nik, what did you-oh my God! What the bloody hell is that?"

Klaus and Kol were looking down to see a walker trapped underneath the vehicle. It was growling at them, snapping at them trying to bite.

"Its one of those things," said Klaus.

"It sure is ugly," Kol told him. He looked up. "Uhh, Nik?" Klaus looked at his brother. They seen more walkers coming towards them, growling. "I think it's time to run."

"Good idea."

They both took off at vampire speed away from the walkers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I know it's been a good few months since the last time I've updated. I got caught up with my other story. But fear not, I'm going to continue on this story.**

Klaus and Kol arrived on the doorstep on the Salvatore boarding house. Klaus rang the doorbell.

"Do you think they'll even answer it?" Kol asked.

"Of course they will," Klaus told him reassuringly. Stefan was the one to open the door. "I told you."

"Klaus. Kol. What do you two want?" Stefan asked them curiously.

The brothers pushed their way through to enter. "What we want to know is what is going on with these creatures." said Klaus.

"Oh great. Who invited Thing 1 and Thing 2?" said Damon.

"We invited ourselves over, mate," Kol told him. "So what do you know about these people walking around?"

"The walkers?" Stefan asked.

"Whatever you call them," Kol rolled his eyes.

"We don't know. All we know is this started last night. The cops were shooting these walkers, trying to kill them. The only way to kill them is to aim for the brain."

"But you don't know what started it exactly?" Klaus asked.

"No, Klaus. I wish I knew that answer."

Kol made himself a glass of scotch and plopped himself down on the couch.

"It's so nice to see you're comfortable," Damon told him with sarcasm.

"Always, mate," Kol smiled up at him. "We thought your witch might know something going on."

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit. "No, I don't know what's going. Are you sure you didn't do anything to start this?" she asked with a bit of an attitude.

"I like your sassiness," he smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"A young girl named April Young was running through the woods until Elijah saved her," said Klaus. "She said if these walkers bite you then you turn into one of them. So what would happen if a vampire was to get bit?"

Everybody pondered that for a moment. "I don't know. But I don't want to find out," said Kol. "I just want to know how to get rid of them all."

"Hey wait a second," said Caroline getting everybody's attention. "If there isn't many humans left in town what are we going to do about feeding?"

"She's right," said Stefan. "Because our blood bags won't last us forever."

"Well we always have these humans here," Kol said smirking at Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Matt.

"Touch me and I will locate the white oak stake and drive it into your black heart," Bonnie warned him.

"Kol, leave the little witch alone," Klaus told his brother. "We have more important matters to tend to. Like figuring out how this outbreak occurred. And how do we stop it."

"What if it can't be stopped?" Elena questioned. "What if all the humans are doomed to become this?"

"This has to be the work of a super virus," said Alaric. "It's the only possible explanation. People just don't turn into mindless cannibals."

The doorbell started ringing. Stefan went to answer it. Tyler was standing there with a baseball bat in his hand. There was blood on it.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Stefan asked him looking at the bat.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is everybody else here?" He entered the house to see all his friends and the Originals Klaus and Kol. He saw Caroline and smiled at her. They broke up a few months ago before this outbreak but told each other they would always care for one another.

"Did you take out some walkers?" Damon asked him.

"You mean those biters? Or whatever you call them? Hell yeah. Those things were all over my yard trying to get inside my house. I grabbed my bat and started knocking heads off. Apparently that's the only way to kill them. Are you all okay?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. We're fine. We're all trying to come up with a theory on how this all started."

"I say it was a super virus," Alaric told him.

"Or it could be the work of some real black magic," Bonnie said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "I mean anything's possible. A powerful witch created vampires. So who's to say one didn't create these walkers?"

"That's a good theory," Klaus told her. "The question is why would a witch create such devastation like this?"

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Kol said taking a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Bonnie griped at him.

He shrugged. "Mother nature's a bitch."

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson house April was sound asleep in the guest bedroom while Elijah and Rebekah stood out on the balcony watching these creatures.

"Do you suppose Nik and Kol made it safely?" Rebekah asked her brother with concern.

"I have positive faith in them so, yes, I believe they did," Elijah smiled at his sister.

Rebekah sighed. "How could the humans have turned into such creatures as these?"

"I believe this is the work of something dark. I just hope the young witch Bonnie Bennett can figure something out."

A walker had spotted the two vampires and made it way towards the house. This attracted more walkers. They all started gathering below the balcony trying to reach at them.

"Elijah, this frightens me. What if these things could kill us?"

"Rebekah, dear, only the white oak stake can truly kill us. I believe these things won't. But I don't know what a bite from one of these would do."

Rebekah trusted her brother but was still worried. She wanted answers. Going back inside she grabbed a gun and came back out.

"What are you doing with gun?" Elijah asked her.

"Putting a theory to the test." She aimed the gun at one of the walkers heads and pulled the trigger, killing it instantly. "Huh. Looks like killing the brain will kill these things."

"Sister, why do you have a gun? You know we do not need them."

"I know but you never know when one might come in handy."

A sleepy eyed April came running out onto the balcony. "What happened? Was someone shot?"

"I shot one of those creatures in the head," Rebekah told her.

"Why did you use a gun though?!" April asked in horror.

"Why is everyone against guns all of a sudden?"

"Because noise attracts these things! Now that you shot the gun off they're all gonna be heading this way!"

Rebekah had no idea. "Well excuse me for trying something out. It isn't no problem anyway. We can get past them if it comes to that."

April stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? It's gonna be hard getting through a big crowd of those things without getting bit or eaten. Unless you have some super human speed."

Rebekah and Elijah shared a look. They didn't wanna tell April their little secret. Not yet exactly.

"Why don't you just go lay back down," Elijah told her.

April looked nervous. "What if those things try to get inside?"

"They won't. I promise you." April didn't look too convinced but did as Elijah told her.

"If Nik and Kol aren't back by dark should we go over there?" Rebekah asked her brother.

Elijah sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If we was to go over there we shouldn't wait til dusk. But April doesn't need to be out in this. The poor child is frightened."

"Well what if I just go instead? I'm just really worried for them. They've been gone for a few hours already."

Elijah turned towards his sister. He was proud that she was a loving, loyal sister. That's why he nodded in approval for her to go check on their brothers.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I won't be gone long."

"Run the fastest you've ever ran in your life." She nodded and took off at speed that made her nearly invisible.

Elijah stood there to himself, all kinds of thoughts going through his mind. "Please be careful, Rebekah."

* * *

She arrived at the front door of the Salvatores home and rang the doorbell.

"Well if it isn't the blonde beauty herself," Damon said smirking at her.

She smirked back at him. "Are my brothers still here? I've come to check on them."

"Yeah they're still here."

She walked into the living room seeing her brothers and the Scooby gang of Mystic Falls. "So are you all trying to figure out about this whole mess?"

"Have you learned anything?" Alaric asked her.

"Well I learned that noise attracts these things."

"We already figured that out," Matt told her. She smiled seeing the quaterback.

"Where's Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"He's still at home. The April girl is asleep and he didn't want to get her out in this mess."

"Last time I checked nobody really invited you three," Damon pointed towards the vampire siblings.

"Oh shut up," Rebekah told him. "I just want some answers to all this."

"We're working on it," Bonnie told her.

"Do you really want to know what it is?" Kol asked. Everybody turned their attentions towards the vampire. "I believe this is the work of Silas."

"Silas?" everybody asked.

"Why would Silas turn the world to shit?" Damon asked. "I thought his main focus was getting the cure."

"Speaking of where is it?" Rebekah asked.

"It's tucked away somewhere safe," Stefan told her. Rebekah glared at him. "And don't even think about compelling me cause it won't work."

"We're on vervain, little lady," Damon smirked at her.

"Would you all stop your childish play and listen to me?" Kol interrupted. "There was always a saying that if Silas was to ever rise then the end of times would be upon us. This is it. Humans are turning into these rotting cannibals. It's the end of the world."

Everybody thought about what Kol had said about Silas.

"So if this is Silas' doing then how do we get him to stop?" Elena asked.

"That's the thing, you can't," Kol said ominously.

"Surely we can," Stefan told him. "What he wants is the cure. If we gave him the cure in exchange for everybody becoming human again I think he would."

Kol scoffed. "None of you should have ever messed with him to begin with. You've killed us all." He continued drinking his scotch.

* * *

Elijah checked on April to see if she was still resting. She looked peaceful laying there. She was truly exhausted.

Seeing that she was fine he went downstairs to Klaus' study. He knew his brother kept a bottle of Bourbon in his desk. He popped the top off and downed the liquor.

There was clawing at the door.

Elijah sat the bottle down and went into the living room. He looked out the window and gasped. There was a huge crowd walkers gathered around trying to get inside.

"Oh no..." He dashed upstairs into April's bedroom. "April," he shook her gently. "Wake up. We need to leave."

She opened one sleepy eye up. "What?"

"We need to leave now. The house is becoming surrounded."

April sat up quickly. Fear came over her face. "Elijah, they're coming for us."

"Just calm down," he told her. "They won't get us. Hop on my back." She didn't waste no time as she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms and legs tight around him. "Hold on very tight." She nodded.

Elijah went outside to the balcony. He looked down to see more walkers gathering around. He sucked in a deep breath and took a few steps back. He took off at full speed and jumped off the balcony. He landed on his feet like a cat and took off to the Salvatores.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah came to a stop outside the Salavatores home. April slid off his back. She looked terrified.

"How were you going so fast?! That kind of speed is impossible!"

Elijah didn't feel like explaining everything to the girl. So he did the only thing he knew to do: compel her to forget.

"You forgot everything about us coming over here."

"I forgot everything about us coming over here," she repeated back slowly.

"Good." He walked up to the porch and rang the bell.

"Why am I not surprised that you would be the last one to show up?" Damon asked Elijah when he opened the door for him.

"I need to speak with my siblings. Pardon me." Elijah entered with April following behind.

"Elijah, what is going on?" Klaus asked his older brother.

"Those creatures were gathering around our home. They were trying to enter. I woke April and ran over here as fast as I could. I will not take my chances with these things."

"Well we have a new theory now about this outbreak," Stefan told him. "Kol believes this is the work of Silas."

Elijah turned towards his little brother. Kol was laid back on the couch drinking a glass of Bourbon. "Kol, what makes you believe this could be the work of Silas?"

"Well, brother," Kol said standing up, "like I was telling all our acquaintances here that the end of times would come upon us when Silas was risen. And with the humans turning into these rotten corpses this can only mean the work of Silas. I told you all not to mess with trying to bring him back. You've killed us all now."

"But we think if we give Silas the cure in exchange for him turning the humans back to normal then everything can go right back to normal," Stefan told Elijah.

"Umm sorry for interrupting," said April, "but who is this Silas?"

"Ugh. Did you really have to bring her?" Klaus groaned.

"Niklaus, hush," Elijah told him. "I will handle this."

"By what? Compelling her to forget?" Kol asked. "She deserves to know the whole truth about this." Kol walked towards the girl and grabbed her shoudlers. "Silas was a powerful witch back 2,000 years ago. He was left to dessicate for all eternity until these idiot people here brought him back to life. Now thanks to them we have a dangerous immortal being on our hands."

April had a mix of emotions on her face. So many thoughts were going through her head she didn't know what to think. "What is wrong with you people? Elena, Matt, do you believe them?" Elena and Matt weren't going to lie. Everything Kol said was true. "Oh my God. You're all crazy."

"No. We know what the truth is," Kol told her.

"Yeah that you're all crazy! Get away from me!" She loosened herself from Kol and took out the door running.

"April, come back!" Elena hollered at her.

But April wasn't listening. She ran as fast as she could to get away from everybody. All she wanted was to find normal people and be with them instead. But she didn't get far when she ran right into a walker. It grabbed her and bit down into her shoudler.

"Oh no! Help somebody!" she screamed. Kol ran up to the walker and jammed a stick into its eye. April fell down to the ground. She was crying out in pain and terror. "Help me! Please!" Kol scooped her up in his arms and ran back into the house.

"What happened to her?" Matt asked.

"She was bit," Kol told him. Everybody saw the bloody gash in her shoulder. Elena started crying. Stefan grabbed her and held onto her. Caroline looked like she wanted to faint. Tyler was going to grab onto her but Klaus made it to her instead.

"Bonnie, is there anything you can do?" Matt asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know anything to do," she said sadly.

Kol laid April down on the couch. He knew she was dying and was prepared for it.

Her eyes looked glassy. "I shouldn't have tried to run," she said weakly. Her head fell to the side as she died.

The whole room was silent, except for the muffled cries from Elena. Tears started rolling down Bonnie's cheeks. Jeremy grabbed onto her. Rebekah grabbed onto Elijah. Klaus continued to hold onto Caroline. Tyler and Matt just stared in silence. Alaric and Damon shared a sad look. And Kol just sat there staring at the dead girl.

Stefan cleared his throat. "We need to bury her. Damon, go upstairs and grab a blanket." Damon nodded and went to go search for a blanket. "Whoever wants to help dig her a grave grab a shovel."

Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Matt, Tyler and Alaric all helped each other dig April a grave. Klaus helped Kol wrap her body up in the blanket.

"Do you think we should say a few words?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. She was a really nice girl," said Caroline.

"Sure," Stefan told them. He started off by saying how good of a person April was.

There was a growling sound.

"Wait. Did you guys hear that?" Alaric asked everybody.

There was more growling.

"Oh no it's another walker," Caroline cried.

"But where is it? I don't see any," said Tyler.

"Wait," said Klaus.

Everybody noticed that the growling sound was coming from the wrapped up sheet.

"No way."

"Impossible."

"It can't be."

Kol stood from behind and started to unwrap the sheet. It revealed to be that April had turned into a walker. Her face was an ashy gray and her eyes were a pale yellow. She looked terrifying. All the girls screamed in terror.

"How is that possible? We watched her die!" Elena shrieked. Damon took his shovel and bashed April's head in. "Oh my God! Damon, no!"

"What, Elena?!" he yelled at her. "She turned into a walker! She had to be killed. You can't have humanity for these things. Because they're not human. Not anymore." He threw his shovel down to the ground and walked inside the house.

Everybody stared at the permanently dead April Young. Elena wiped her tears away and grabbed onto Stefan's arm.

"So if a human dies from a walker's bite then they come back as a walker," Alaric said quietly. "The only way for them not to come back is if you kill the brain."

"You need to get figuring out how to put a stop to this, witch," Kol told her in an almost threatening tone. But Bonnie didn't know the answer to it. Nobody probably knew the answer to it.

X

Days, weeks, months and even a year had passed since the outbreak happened. Mystic Falls looked like a ghost town only occupied by walkers. Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, her friends, the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons all continued to live together in the Salvatore home. Everybody wondered how they all survived putting up with each other for this long.

Mystic Falls looked like a ghost town, only occupied by walkers. Elena, Stefan, Damon and everybody else were the only remaining alive people of the town. The gang would go into town only when they were running low on supplies. They got all the blood bags from the hospital. Sometimes the vampires would feed on the humans to save on blood bags. They never knew when they could run out. They all had become quite skillful at killing walkers.

Caroline never found her mother. She just assumed she had died during the outbreak. Klaus had been by her side assuring her that her mother was safe somewhere. Caroline wanted to believe it but knew deep down in her heart that her mom was gone. During the time also her and Klaus grew closer to the point where they became a couple. Tyler hated seeing them together so he packed up and left. Nobody ever heard or seen from him again.

It was Klaus and Damon's turns to keep watch on top of the fort everybody helped build around the boarding house to keep walkers out. The Mikaelsons home had been ambushed by walkers.

"How long do you suppose this has been going on now?" Damon asked Klaus. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"A year, I believe. All four seasons have done passed." Klaus reached for the whiskey bottle and took a swig of it.

"So how are you and Miss Barbie vampire doing? Everything still smooth in that department?"

"Everything has been going great ever since Tyler Lockwood left. He couldn't stand the site of me and Caroline together. I hope he got ate by a walker."

Damon took a swig of his whiskey. "You know I hear you two going at it every night."

Klaus turned toward him and smirked. "Well can you blame her? She can't keep her hands off me. I know how to make her feel good." Damon chuckled.

Stefan walked up to the fort. "Elijah and I are going on a run. Anything you guys need?" Both Klaus and Damon shook their heads. Stefan turned starting to leave.

"Oh wait, there is something you can get me," Damon told him. "Go jack some more liquor."

Stefan rolled his eyes."Okay." Him and Elijah went out the large wooden door. Matt shut it behind them. They loaded up in a Jeep Wrangler they had found and fixed up and took off towards town.

X

"I think we've about booted the whole town," Stefan told Elijah as they walked through the grocery store. All the shelves were bare of everything.

"We'll just have to start going to other towns," Elijah told them.

"And what about blood? We're running low on our blood supply. And I don't want to keep having to feed on Elena and her family and friends. It's hard enough for me having to feed on her anyway."

"We'll just have to start making out of town trips. It will be dangerous though. Us and our siblings will have to be the ones to do it though. I don't want Elena and her friends and family to get."

"Good luck trying to convince Jeremy that. That boy's aching to get out and kill walkers."

"Well do you remember the last incident with him and Kol. He almost got himself bit if it hadn't been for Kol. The boy needs to learn safety." Stefan nodded in agreement.

They continued roaming through the store in search of items until both their ears picked up on a sound.

"Do you hear that?" Stefan asked.

"I do," said Elijah. "It sounds like a..a motorcycle." Both the vampires dashed outside and ran through the town until they found where the noise was coming from.

A man with a crossbow had the motorcycle parked. He shot a crossbow through a walker's head. Another man with a scraggly beard along with a young boy wearing a sheriff's hat was stabbing walkers in the head. There was two young girls and an Asian man with their backs together fighting walkers off. And a black woman with a katana was decapitating walkers heads off.

There was a walker sneaking up behind the man with the crossbow. It was about to take a bite out of his shoulder. "Look out behind you!" Stefan shouted at him. The man whipped around and shot a bow between the walker's eyes.

Stefan and Elijah joined along to help the group take all these walkers down. They fought just using human strength, not wanting to scare these humans off. They were all gasping for air, except for Elijah and Stefan, when all the walkers were slain.

"Thanks for the heads up," the man with the crossbow told Stefan. He had a thick southern accent.

"No problem," Stefan told them. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. And this is Elijah Mikaelson."

"I'm Rick Grimes. This is my son Carl.

"Daryl Dixon," the man with the crossbow said.

"Glenn Rhee," said the Asian.

"I'm Maggie Greene. This is my sister Beth."

"Michonne," said the woman with the katana.

Stefan noticed how filthy they all looked. Dark circles were under all their eyes, even Carl's. These people have truly been through hell. They were the first group of people to come through Mystic Falls since the outbreak.

"So where are you guys from?" Stefan asked them.

"Georgia," Rick told them. He wiped the sweat off his brow. "It's a very long story."

"Why don't you all follow us back to our home. We have plenty of space, food, hot water. You'll be safe there."

"We would love that," said the little blonde named Beth.

Rick though for a moment thinking about his past experiences. But he eventually gave in. Rick and his group got back into their Hyundai Senata and Daryl hopped back onto his motorcycle and followed Stefan and Elijah.

X

Damon and Klaus continued sitting up on top of the fort. Caroline had joined them. She was laying on Klaus' lap. Damon didn't really care to watch their make out session and was about to leave until he saw the jeep coming through the woods. But behind the jeep was a motorcycle and a green Hyundai.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon asked to himself. The three vampires dashed down to the big wooden door and opened it up for the other two vampires to enter. The motorcycle and Hyundai entered right behind them.

Everybody else from inside the house came out when they heard the sound of a motorcycle. Daryl came to a stop. Rick, Carl and the others parked the vehicle and stepped out.

"Stefan, who are these people?" Damon asked them. "Are they dinner," he whispered with a smirk.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan whispered back.

"Well if they aren't food then who are they?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Guys, this is Rick Grimes, his son Carl, Daryl Dixon, Maggie and Beth Greene, Glenn Rhee and Michonne. We found them in town fighting off walkers. We helped them and I invited them back here."

Elena looked happy to see more survivors. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert," she smiled at them. "This is my brother Jeremy and our guardian Alaric Saltzman."

"I'm Caroline Forbes," Caroline said hugging them all, except for Michonne. She didn't look like the hugging type.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Hey, I'm Matt Donovan."

"This is my brother Damon," said Stefan.

"And these are my siblings Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol," said Elijah.

"Call me Klaus," he told the group.

"It's nice to meet y'all," Rick told them. "You have no idea how much this means to me, my son, all my friends here. We've been through hell and back."

"Well, Rick, you all are safe here now," Alaric told him. "No walkers can get in here."

"Come on. I'll show you guys around the place," Stefan told them. Everybody else but Damon and Kol went back into the house.

"That Beth is quite a pretty thing," said Kol with a smirk.

"Yeah. Her sister's real fine too," Damon said with a smirk as well.

**Well I hope you all are liking it so far. keeping fingers crossed* Looks like Kol and Damon are gonna be fascinated with Maggie and Beth. Damon's really gonna take a liking to Maggie. And the reason why I'm saying this now is because if anybody remembers during season 2 the vampire that played Rose, the one trying to escape from Elijah, was played by Lauren Cohan, the girl that plays Maggie on TWD. And Rose and Damon had a little thing for each other. So Damon's gonna think about Rose when he sees Maggie. So there's a little spoiler for y'all ;) But what does this mean for Glenn? You'll just have to tune in and keep reading to find out. Don't forget to R&R! And give me opinions on what y'all would like to see happen in the story :)**


End file.
